1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a telecommunication network comprising at least a facsimile machine.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A facsimile machine to be used in such a telecommunication network is described in French Patent Application 8803861. This facsimile machine comprises a PROM memory whose contents cannot be changed by the user, in which the data of the facsimile machine as well as the number of the telephone line to be used for facsimile transmission are stored. When a facsimile is sent, these data plus day, time and information about the receiving facsimile machine are printed on the original message by the sending facsimile machine. All this information is sent along with the message to the receiving facsimile machine, so that it is also printed on the received facsimile.
As a result, both parties have information that a specific message has been exchanged between a sending facsimile machine and a receiving facsimile machine on a certain day and at a certain moment of time. A drawback of this method is that there is no identification of a user of the facsimile machine such as there is an identification of the receiver and the sender of a parcel in the case of registered post. As a result, no evidential value relating to the identity of the sender, the identity of the receiver and the originality of the contents of the facsimile message can be derived from messages sent by facsimile machine.